The Struggles of Another War
by H. L. Sachi
Summary: Five people were forced into the world of Erisana into four different kingdoms. However the kingdoms are all at war and the only way for them to get back is to stop the war and restore the peace. Along the way they meet different people and learn about the srtuggles of war and loss.


**Chapter 1**

Alex opened his eyes and wondered, 'Where am I?' He saw that he was on a bed that looked as if from about a hundred years back. The bed was wooden with the sheets white and the blanket on top is navy blue. His blue eyes wondered around the room, everything seemed old around the colonial times maybe. He heard a knock on the door and a man with blonde hair and green eyes with bushy eyebrows came in with water and food.

"Ah I see you are awakened from your slumber, which is good. My Name is Arthur Kirkland. " he said with a British accent, same with his. Alex couldn't help but stare at Arthur's eyebrows and replied, "My name is Alex Anderson. Thank you for taking care of me but… where am I?" Arthur was confused. "You don't know where you are? This Kingdom is Eronia, we are in the state Eraund."

"Eronia? Eraund? I don't know what you're talking about sir but I think we are in the continent Europe and in the country England."

Alex did not know if he is in another world or he just lost his memory. "My lad, first off you don't need to call me 'sir', just Arthur is fine. Second, I never heard of a countinent or whatever it's called named Europe and a nation? England? From what I know those two places don't exists here."

"Then… where am I? I know the area, but am I in the same world?"

"Alex I don't know. However why don't you stay at my place for now until things settle down in this world. Until that happens we will solve your problem."

"Um what did you mean by, _until things settle down_? Is there some conflict around here?"

Before Arthur could answer a loud knock came from the door. "I'm sorry Lord Arthur for the interruption but, the others are waiting for the meeting to start." Arthur sighed. "We will talk later. I have an urgent meeting waiting for me. Don't be shy to ask what you want alright? I will tell the guards and servants that. Also you could ask my little brother, Peter, even though he is sometimes a pain in the ass. I will see you later." Arthur walked out of the room and talked to the guards for a moment and left. All was left in the large room was Alex in his bed and a meal that was brought to him by Arthur.

Arthur sighed. He did not know what was going on or why he is here, all he remembered was being in England at home. "At home… wait!" Alex remembered something after that but before he woke up. He remembered encountering four other people somewhere. Twins, boy and a girl looked like a German or a Dutch with an American accent, a boy which looked African, and lastly one that was Asian and couldn't tell the girl's nationality. "Remember…remember…" Alex thought hard and was interrupted by a voice that was coming from below him.

"Where's Arthur! Why isn't he here?" Alex decided to check what was happening and ran down stairs through the large house. He spotted a kid around ten that looked similar to Arthur having the same blonde hair and bushy eyebrows, but with blue eyes and a sailor hat on his head.

"Why did he leave without telling me? Does he care?"

"Please calm down Lord Peter. Lord Arthur had an urgent meeting and had to leave, you must understand," said the butler. The other servants tried to calm Peter down but the boy was angry. Alex started to speak, "Um is there something I may be help of?" Everyone looked at Alex and some of the maids came up to him, "No no we will take care of this, but thank you for your offer sir." Peter stared. "Who are you?"

"My name is Alex Anderson."

"So you're awake…"

"Uh-"

"I know! Be Artie!"

"Wha-?"

"Lord Peter. Please don't be rude to our guest, Sir Alex. He has just awoken. Give him some time," said the butler. He walked over towards Alex and bowed. "I sincerely apologize for his rudeness and please, take your time. You're after all our guest. My name is Jeeves. If you need anything just call me." Alex was surprised. He never had people bow to him before and be so polite by saying 'Sir Alex' before. "Um t-thank you for everything and I don't mind being an older brother towards Peter."

"Yay!"

"Are you sure, Sir Alex?"

"Don't worry I have a little sister, so I don't think I will have trouble keeping Peter company."

Jeeves nodded. "If you insist on doing so than alright, I can't stop you. If you need anything then please tell me or the other servants." Alex nodded. As all of the servants left for their jobs, Alex walked towards Peter. "So what do you want to do Peter?"

"I was thinking of chess."

"Alright chess then… so where is it?"

Peter looked confused. "This is a rich family's house you know, so the chess game will begin until I say."

"Say what?"

"latrunculi!"

Suddenly a bright light appeared and Alex and Peter were transported to another world with a large chess board and chess pieces. There was also a golden fire on each corner above the board for light. The chess pieces were white on one side and black on the other. Included were two prison cells on the right side. "Wha-?" Peter smiles. "This is chess for the rich for ya! Just saying, those cells over there and there are for our opponent's pieces. So if one of us takes over a piece, our opponent's piece will be sent into our cell. Got that?" Alex nodded still dumbfounded of the huge black and white chess board and pieces. "Let's begin!"

After long hours of playing chess, they were both tired. Peter won most of the games and it made Alex think more. After ending chess, Alex and Peter transported back to his house. Waiting there was Arthur. "Hi Artie, Alex and I were playing chess while you were at your meeting." Arthur looked angry, "Peter don't call me that!"

"Alright alright I want to go to sleep. I'm tired." Peter walked up stairs to his room. Arthur sighed and smiled and looked at Alex. "Thank you for watching Pete for me. He is usually a spoiled brat when I am not around or leave without saying. Thanks."

"You don't need to thank me. I chose to."

"I see… well we were discussing something earlier weren't we? Well why don't we go to my office quarters shall we?" Arthur led the way to his office. They both stand in front of grand double doors that had a pattern of wings that spread of an angel's. The peculiar thing was, there were no door knobs or handles. "Stand back," warned Arthur. Alex did as he was told and backed ten feet away from the doors. Arthur placed his palm in the middle of the doors, seconds were a flash of green light that came from his palm and opened the doors.

"H-how?"

"I'll tell you later. You are not from here are you?"

Alex shook his head.

"I thought so. Come on now don't keep me waiting. I can't hold these doors forever."

Alex came into the grand room and saw the office as a library. There are two floors and full of books and documents. On the far back were a desk and a couch. The whole room was lit up with bright lights that shine of golden yellow. "I want you to sit and explain to me first, where are you from and perhaps who- no...What are you?"

"My memory is slightly blurry so please forgive me. I do remember something's, like I was walking in the streets and suddenly as if I were transported into a bright light with four other people from different nationalities. I can't remember anything else after that except waking up here. I was from another world with people like this one… there were many differences like um there isn't any technology that I see here that is kind of 'high-tech 'and there isn't any um-"

"Magic."

"Yes and other things."

"I see… I don't know what technology is, but it seems you got here because of some force of magic on your world."

"Uh force?"

"Yes that's right. Let me get the book that tells me about your world."

"My world? You know about my world?"

"Not exactly." Arthur walked up the stairs to get the book. After he did he went back down and layed it on his desk. "Come closer. This book is called 'Another World'" Alex scanned the book, chapter after chapter. "This is… this is Earth." Arthur nodded. "I thought it was just a myth when I first read it. Apparently it is real."

"Could this book tell how to get back?" Arthur nodded.

"However…I have doubt it will ever work."

"Doubt? How come?"

"Look."

Alex looked at a page and read it out loud. "_'The only way for someone to go on the other side is to make peace in the world of Erisana. For it is the war of this world that forces the other kind to be here. If there is a way to stop the constant conflict, then the other kinds have to go on the abandoned kingdom of Icis and they would see an aurora that is a portal to the other world. After that they will imagine their destination and return with no harm.'_" Alex finished reading and looked up towards Arthur. "War?"

"I'm afraid so. This war has gone now for nearly a century. That is what I meant earlier when I said _until things settle down._"

"Not to be rude but… what is the war?"

"The war is between the whole world, Alex. That is why I doubt you would ever return."

"There has to be a way!"

"Alex!"

Alex settled down. This was the first time Alex saw Arthur be so strict. "I-I'm sorry…"

"Don't apologize. It was my fault for being so blunt. I will help you to the best of my power to get you back and stop this war of Erisana. I still have doubt but I will at least try."

"Thank you Ar-"

"ARTIE! ALEX! DINNER IS READY GET DOWN!"

Arthur and Alex were startled by Peter yelling. "Damn that Peter! How did he figure my sound force? Forget it! Alex come."

"Uh yeah…"

Both of them came down stairs and Arthur yelled at Peter for startling him and ate dinner. Dinner was fancy from a noble. Arthur mentioned he wish to cook one day for everyone, but Peter to never cook. Alex was enjoying his meal and found the quarreling of Arthur and Peter was quite amusing.

"That was good as usual!" cheered Peter, "Right, Alex?"

"Yeah it was thanks."

After dinner Arthur told Alex that everyone should rest, after all today was a long day. "We will discuss more about this tomorrow and I believe that you still don't know this place. I will have Jeeves and myself to tutor you about this world. For the time being go to sleep and rest yourself." Alex nodded. He knew he still did not know what this world is and did not know what the war was for.

"Thank you and good night."

"Yes g-"

"Aww~! Alex is going to sleep already?"

Both of them looked at Peter. "Peter! What did I say? You have to be respectful towards our guest especially ones that need rest. Alex you go to bed now don't worry." Alex went upstairs into his room and went to bed still wondering who those four other people were. 'Are they from this my world? Could they be sent here, too?' he drifted off to sleep still wondering.


End file.
